Cuando el viento lleva tu nombre
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Alec Lightwood muere un cinco de enero, recibiendo la muerte como a una vieja amiga. Para: Lau (Alleina Warner Parker).


**Cuando el viento lleva tu nombre**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 _Esta historia corresponde al "Amigo Invisible 2016-2017" del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"._

Esta historia va dedicada con especial cariño a **Lau** (Alleina Warner Parker), sabiendo tu debilidad por esta pareja he querido regalarte algo sencillo pero emotivo. Espero poder sacarte una sonrisa o, en su defecto, una lágrima.

* * *

Alec Lightwood muere un cinco de enero.

Es una mañana de cruento invierno donde el cielo plomizo oculta al sol y los copos de nieve visten el paisaje de un blanco absoluto. Durante la noche anterior tiene lugar una tormenta catastrófica, relámpagos plateados iluminan la noche y el viento hace rugir los postigos de las ventanas.

Casi parece un preámbulo de lo que tiene lugar en aquella habitación, en aquella cama de dosel inmaculado.

Él, siendo tranquilo como el viento, en ningún momento intenta enfrentarse a la derrota que significa la muerte. Muy por el contrario. Sus últimas palabras, susurradas con labios trémulos, son:

—Recibo la muerte como a una vieja amiga.

Tú comprende con exactitud a lo que se refiere. La vida de los Cazadores de Sombras está abocada al deber que tienen con el mundo: defender éste hasta la saciedad de aquellos demonios que se camuflan entre las penumbras. Un Cazador de Sombras que cae en medio de la fulgente batalla, con cuchillo serafín en mano, es recordado como un guerrero audaz y eterno.

Son incontables las ocasiones en las que Alec, desempañando el propósito de su especie, se encontró en peligro mortal; y tú siempre permaneciste con los nervios a flor de piel, temeroso de perderlo de un instante para otro.

Y ahora, después de haber contemplado el rostro de la muerte tan de cerca en tantas ocasiones, Alec Lightwood cierra los ojos en paz mientras sus seres queridos le brindan el último adiós.

 **— & —**

 _Alec Lightwood es piel nívea besada por el resplandeciente sol del mediodía, cabello azabache que enmarca facciones suaves, mejillas que se sombrean de rosa cuando se halla vergonzoso o incómodo y ojos como un mar infinito que te iluminan la existencia cuando se posan en ti._

 _Alec Lightwood es espontáneo, aunque se reserva ocasiones donde suele actuar sin pensar premeditadamente, inmensamente tierno como solamente él puede serlo y, su mayor cualidad sin duda alguna, un fiel amigo._

 _Alec Lightwood te produce tantas nuevas sensaciones, desconocidas hasta el momento, que te resulta imposible enumerarlas y no sentirte abrumado. Al conocerlo, estás descubriendo nuevamente emociones que permanecieron dormidas durante siglos._

 **— & —**

Catarina Loss, tu mejor amiga desde que tienes memoria, la que siempre te brinda su hombro como consuelo, se acerca a ti después de que la familia Lightwood se retira de la habitación.

En un silencio sepulcral, ambos contemplan el rostro de Alec: es un ángel que permanece dormido. El cabello gris, prueba fehaciente de que los años pasan para los Cazadores de Sombras, le cae sobre los hombros, y los párpados brindan la sensación de pesadez.

No puedes apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, sigue siendo tan hermoso como en antaño cuando se enamoraron, y la efímera esperanza aún brilla en ti. Quieres despertar de la pesadilla que significa no tenerle, despertar abrazados entre sábanas y rayos dorados como acostumbraban.

Pero la sensación de vacío no desaparece, comprobando que aquella escena es la infame realidad.

—No puedo pretender que te encuentres bien en un momento como esté —es Catarina la que fragmenta el silencio instalado y, de cierta forma, se lo agradeces. Eres incapaz de decir gran cosa, asolado por todas las emociones—, pero debes ser fuerte por Alec, por Max.

El último nombre evoca el recuerdo del bebé que dejaron abandonado en la puerta del Instituto, en medio de una noche forrada de estrellas.

—Simon fue uno de los primeros en escuchar su llanto y en contactarse conmigo —dices con la visión nublada, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar—. Gracias a él, Alec y yo pudimos tenerlo a él, a nuestro pequeño hijo.

Ahora Max ya es un brujo adulto, con una capacidad inimaginable e inmensamente feliz, todo gracias a que Alec y tú le brindaron el hogar que su madre biológica le negó.

Tienes que ser fuerte por él, por ambos.

 **— & —**

 _Alec Lightwood sigue teniendo la piel nívea, aunque ésta permanece surcada por cicatrices en forma de media luna que quedan tras las batallas, y sus ojos continúan siendo de un color azul aunque más tenue que anteriormente, pero siguen iluminando tu existencia cuando te contemplan con ese amor que te hace vibrar por dentro._

 _Alec Lightwood sigue siendo espontáneo, a veces se olvida de lo qué hizo el día anterior o dónde depositó determinada pertenencia, pero continúa siendo infinitamente tierno y bondadoso. Y si bien no se pueden frecuentar como en la juventud, incondicional amigo. También es una pareja incondicional y un padre incondicional._

 _Alec Lightwood te sigue produciendo todas esas sensaciones, algunas ya conocidas y otras nuevas, que te sorprenden después de todas las décadas transcurridas. Sabes que él no será eterno como tú, que algún día la muerte pondrá final a esa vida rosa que llevan, por eso disfrutas cada instante a su lado con inmensa felicidad._

 **— & —**

Las ramas de los árboles se arañan las unas a las otras con dedos de madera y el rumor de las mismas es lo único que se puede escuchar de momento. Los presentes permanecen vestidos de blancos, de acuerdo a la tradición del Ángel Raziel, confundiéndose con el paisaje invernal, y las runas rojas destacan en sus pieles como finos trazos de sangre.

Los Hermanos Silenciosos, ataviados con sus túnicas color pergamino, depositan el cuerpo sobre la pira funeraria. En tu mano descansa una corona de rosas invernales y, si bien puede parecer un detalle insignificante, es el símbolo del amor que los sigue uniendo, aún después de la muerte. La colocas sobre sus dedos entrelazados para que ardan hasta las cenizas junto a él.

—Ave atque vale —murmuras y depositas un beso en su mejilla, el contacto dura apenas unos segundos porque las circunstancias ameritan separarse pero, de ser por ti, jamás lo habrías dejado ir—. Contigo en la eternidad.

Y nuevamente las lágrimas empañan tu vista, te resulta imposible evitarlo. Las lágrimas son la prueba del dolor que estalla como un látigo dentro de tu pecho, del vacío que sientes en tus brazos al no poder estrecharlo y brindarle todo el cariño que todavía tienes para darle.

No quieres observar a Max, quien se encuentra entre Catarina y su tía Izzy, porque sabes que te quebraras más con esa imagen.

Izzy, aferrada a la mano de su esposo Simon, es la encargada junto a ti de encender la pira. La antorcha cae sobre los leños frescos que no demoran en prender. Una pared de llamas se eleva como un rugido y lame los copos de nieve con lenguas ardientes y anaranjadas.

—Sus restos descansarán en la Ciudad Silenciosa junto a los de Jace —dice Izzy cuando haya un poco de consuelo; primero tuvo que incinerar a un hermano siendo tan joven y a sus padres antes de lo previsto; ahora le toca el mismo destino—. Era su Parabatai. Juntos, descansarán en paz.

No hace más de medio año que Jace y Clary Herondale murieron en batalla, defendiendo el Instituto de un salvaje ataque demoníaco. Alec nunca dejó de culparse por no encontrarse en el país cuando el ataque tuvo lugar, por más que tú intentaste acallar las voces agonizantes de sus pesadillas.

—Ya deben encontrarse juntos, estrechando manos y riendo.

Tú le sonríe a Izzy con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y ella te corresponde la sonrisa, sabiendo que es verdad.


End file.
